


One Life to Live

by Kazduit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, super boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie and Martin's life post Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Life to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Definately not canon. The idea for this pairing just popped into my head and I had to right something. They aren't endgame for me or anything but I still think they'd be cute together. And yes the title is also the title of an old soap opera. It fits the story so just ignore that similarity. Finally I wrote this really quick so I apologize of any spelling or grammar errors.

Firestorm swerved through traffic closing in on the car with three armed men inside. The one in the passenger seat leaned out the window to fire shots at them. Firestorm accelerated their speed and cut the car off at the next intersection. They melded the doors shut and left the robbers for the cops to handle, taking off before anyone could pull out their phone and snap a picture. After all they had made the papers and blogs enough in Central City. 

"We really seem to be getting better at this." Martin's voice echoed in Ronnie's head. Of course his head was on fire and he couldn't respond with words but instead agreed with his thoughts. It may have only been a few weeks since they left but their control was much better. Stein's colleague hadn't been able to help them that much but did help find them a cheap apartment while they followed in Barry's lead, practice makes perfect.

Their apartment was a small studio that didn't offer much in way of privacy, at least not from each other, but they quickly learned how little privacy you get when you share the same body with someone. Firestorm dropped down into the alley behind their building so they could separate and head up to the seventh floor. 

Once inside Ronnie headed straight for the closet, stripping off the Firestorm outfit as he went. The pants, boots and jacket were all made out of extremely durable and fire resistant material from of Cisco. Left in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and put the kettle on to make Martin's tea. Martin was sitting at his desk in the corner adding in the new data form the day into his computer for analysis. 

"Come on Martin. We just got home, relax, you can work on that latter." Ronnie said as we pulled out his leftover pizza. 

"Fine. I suppose you're right a little rest could do us both some good." Ronnie smiled and took his pizza and beer over the the couch. He motioned for Martin to join him and after double checking his the data he had entered Martin did.

"You pick out a movie to watch and I'll go finish making your tea." Ronnie handed Martin the remote and ran over to the tea cupboard. When he can back Martin had what looked like a documentary on space cued up and a piece of pizza in his hand.

"You know if you want me to keep believing you don't like pizza you should stop eating it." Ronnie said carefully handing Martin his cup and flopping down in his own seat. 

"It must be a side effect of our time together similar to how you've managed to know just how I like my tea without me ever telling you." Martin smiled as he sipped the mentioned cup of tea.

"So what you're saying is I'm never going to be rid of you." Ronnie pouted but quickly erupted into laughter when Martin smiled at the younger man's teasing.

"Honestly I think we're going to be stuck with each other for a very long time Ronald." Martin said putting down his tea and slice of pizza and turning to look at the man he now shared his entire life with. Ronnie rolled his eyes at Martin's continued insistence to call him Ronald but let it go not entirely hating the way his full name sounded in the older man's voice.

"Not that you're complaining right?" Ronnie asked giving Martin his best charming smile.

"I would never." Martin smiled sweetly leaning forward to place a kiss on Ronnie's lips. The gentle show of affection becoming more as Ronnie leaned closer and deepened the kiss. He snaked his hand around Martin's back and slid his tongue into his mouth. Martin moaned and Ronnie climbed onto his lap. Martin's hands went to Ronnie's hips as both men gave the kiss everything they had. 

They had come a long way in such a short time, no longer trying to push each other away. After leaving Central they had realized that they were no longer lived two separate lives but one life together and knew that while they may not have chosen this life they were happy and wouldn't change now if they were given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me over at miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com about this fic if you want but please be nice. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Is any on else feeling this pairing? Or am I just going crazy? Hit me up and let me know what you think.


End file.
